Hunter Hotline
by Lola Smith
Summary: When Leslie was a little girl she was taken away from her mother, a slayer, and raised in foster care for 3 years before she found proof of the supernatural. Wanting to help people, find her mother, and make a difference she creates Hunter Hotline and brings hunters into the 21st century. Along the way she meets the Winchesters and discovers her mystical origins and new found power


Season 1

"Hello, this is the hunter hotline, how may I help you?" Leslie asked.

"yeah, hi. Um this is-"

"I don't need your name sir," Leslie cut him off. "Just state your problem."

"Me and my brother are out in the woods. Missing campers been piling up over the years and we got no clue what it is," the man continued.

"Did you get a look at any bodies?" Leslie asked as she opened up a monster lore book.

"No but there was a witness," the man offered, hoping she could help him out.

"What did he describe seeing?" she asked him, pausing in her skimming of the book.

"The local PD chocked it up to a bear attack but this guys response was 'What kind of bear unlocks a door, climbs up the stairs, and drags my parents out of the the window barley making a sound whatsoever and just leaves me there to bleed to death'. He had a pretty messed up shoulder from what I saw," the man explained.

"Describe the wound," Leslie ordered.

"Three claw marks going from his shoulder down his chest," he replied, a little irritated at her tone.

"And he said it unlocked the door, not broke it down?" she clarified.

"Yeah..." he replied wearily.

"Sounds to me like you got yourself a wendigo," Leslie responded, stopping on a page of the book with a human-like creature on it.

"But I thought they normally only settle in the northwest?" the man questioned, confused.

"Normally yeah. But every now and then you get a lone one pretty far off the map. They don't like sharing food so..." she trailed off with a shudder.

"Well, thanks I guess," the man said awkwardly.

"No problem. I suggest you use a flare gun, so you don't have to get up close and personal with it," Leslie smiled, despite knowing he couldn't see her. The line beeped signaling another caller. "I have a caller on the other line, good luck," she said and switched over to the other line. "Hunter Hotline, how may I help you?"

Season 2

"Hunter Hotline, how may I help you?" Leslie chirped into the phone.

"Yeah, I got a werewolf case and I was wondering if you knew any way to lift the curse?" a gruff southern voice asked.

"Give me one second," Leslie replied. She typed it into her computer and searched through a few books before speaking to the man again,"A popular theory in werewolf lore is if you kill the sire, the one who turned them, the curse will be lifted." she informed him.

"You sure?" the man's voice demanded.

"Positive but don't get your hopes up because another popular theory is it has to be before their first human kill," she continued sadly.

"Balls," the man muttered.

"It's worth a shot," Leslie supplied weakly.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks kid," and he hung up.

Season Three

"Hunter Hotline, how may I help you?" Leslie asked tiredly. She didn't like being woken up from the few hours of sleep she got but knew she couldn't deny someone information that could save lives.

"Sheesh, you sound awful," a familiar voice said.

"Dean Winchester. I should have known," Leslie smiled to herself.

"So you've heard of me then?" he asked cockily.

"You and your brother have made quite the names of yourselves these past few years," Leslie replied then asked,"What do you need?"

"Well, there have been a few disappearances of parents and the children swear that Santa Claus took them," Dean snorted. "I friggin hate Christmas."

"You know Jesus was born in late March. Christians and Catholics have been celebrating a Pagan holiday for God knows how long," Leslie told him.

"No-freaking-way. Guess that explains why my old man hated it so much," Dean laughed.

Leslie smiled,"You know that's a clue right? If its a Pagan holiday then who do you think is killing these people?"

"A Pagan?" he said it like a question.

"Very good Dean," She responded sarcastically. "Can you take it from here or do you need more information?"

"Nah, I'm a big boy," he said and Leslie swore she could hear someone yelling 'yeah, right' in the background before he continued,"Thanks..." he trailed off.

"Leslie," she answered his unspoken question.

"Thanks Leslie," he smile and hung up.

Still Season Three

Leslie had just finished her computer program when a call came through.

"Hunter Hotline, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, me and my brother were investigating this thing called a mystery spot and I think I'm stuck in some kind of time loop," a frantic voice sounded from the other end.

Leslie was shocked,"Well that's...new," she supplied.

"Any idea how to get out of it?" he asked hopefully.

"Well I know for sure that those mystery spot things are a bunch of crap, merely tourist attractions. Someone is doing this to you," she thought out loud.

"Ok, so I got to figure out who if I want to stop them," he sighed.

"Anything else you can tell me?" she asked.

"I've seen my brother die about 90 times. Does that help?" he snapped.

"Yes it does actually. This thing most likely knows you and wants to get a point across. Let's make a list: it knows you personally, it can alter reality, and it has a sick-" he cut her off.

"Sense of humor," he finished in realization.

"I'm gonna take a shot in the dark and say you've found out our mystery monster?" she asked.

"Yes! It's the trickster! Me and my brother ran into him and we thought we killed him but..." he trailed off.

"It was just a trick?" she guessed.

"Yeah and thank you again, bye," with that they hung up.

Still Season Three (not an episode)

"Hunter Hotline, how may I help you?" Leslie asked, in her usual perky tone.

"It's Dean. Um I was, uh wondering if you knew how to break a demon deal?" he asked shakily.

"Crap, what did you do Dean?" she mumbled. "Either kill the demon who holds your contract or offer up something they want more. Like a cursed object or the Colt for example," she explained.

"Ok, that's do-able," he sighed.

"How long you got?" she asked.

"3 weeks," he answered sadly.

"They only give less than ten years when they really want someone, Dean. I suggest you go after whoever holds your contract, but cursed object wise I'll see what I can do," she promised.

"What does that mean?" he asked suspiciously.

"I know a witch who owes me a favor, if she can make a cursed object for me then I can get the word out and give it you. But other than that there really isn't anything I can do," she admitted sadly. If there was one thing she hated it was losing good hunters to demon deals and not being able to break them.

"Thanks anyways Leslie," he sighed again and hung up.

Leslie called him back 2 weeks later with a lead on the Colt only to find out he had lied about how much time he had left and was gone.

That was the first time Leslie cried since being separated from her mom.


End file.
